User talk:81.105.190.208
Warning This is reguarding your recent blanking of the page 4Kids which you replaced with "Sue them". Please do not blank pages or replace the contents as it is considered vandalism. This is your first warning out of four. You will not be punished for this warning, however continuing acts of vandalism will resuit in actions being taken against you, including the possiblity of being banned. If you are not sure of anything reguarding editing, please see our Editing Advice page.One-Winged Hawk 16:03, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Hello, welcome to OP Wikia and your free to be an contribuatier here and edit this site. However please don't vandelize the 4Kids page, I know your haterd for 4Kids must be greater then Jabba the Hutt but you can't turn this site into an anti-4Kids rally. Since Angel gave you a warning, you now have 2 strikes out of 4. Please don't take our warning ligthly, that would be your biggest mistake. I hope you join us in editing and help us around, we work togather. (Joekido 21:47, 5 May 2007 (UTC)) You just used up all your strikes. You've been warned and now will be blocked. One-Winged Hawk 16:41, 10 May 2007 (UTC) neutral people :Hey your not doing yourself any favours anymore... We're just not a anti-4Kids site. Now please don't accuse me of favouring them... Because I hate them also for screwing up anime they get their hands on, not just One Piece because they only produce cheap dubs. Its just we're an encyclopedia - not a anti-4Kids rally site. You failed to understand this. We remain neutral for everyone's sake - both pro and anti 4Kids. One-Winged Hawk 16:51, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously... Give it up... I can do this all day. I am not going anywhere right now or doing anything. We're just don't take sides here with or against 4Kids. I understand your anger... All of us. But go to Arlong Park forums or something to release it. Its easy to find, on Google. One-Winged Hawk 17:03, 10 May 2007 (UTC) One way or another... :Why do you want to kill me? You're the one who is saying "Kill the stupids" and so far I see only one stupid here on this Wikia right now... So if you want to kill yourself do so elsewhere. Being neutral and reverting all the rule breaking you are doing does not make me stupid, but since you are persistant about breaking our rules you must be stupid. One-Winged Hawk 18:16, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Rufus, I wish to kick your ass. I'm going to revert everything and earse your work and I'm gonna request many pages to be protacted from pain-in-the-ass guys like you. (Joekido 19:58, 10 May 2007 (UTC)) Final Warning Due to various complaints from other users and edits suggesting so, I am giving you a final warning to stop these actions. The most major consequence is a ban for infinity. Please stop.Mugiwara Franky 08:25, 11 May 2007 (UTC)